reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RedDeadStories/Jonah's Story/ Chapter I/ Remake
My name is Jonah Jackson. I was born in 1890. I grew up with a deadbeat outlaw father and a hardworking mother. My childhood from the time when I was six to twelve year's old was wretched. My father always came home drunk from the saloon. My mother cooked all three meals a day. I wasn't all alone though. I had a younger sister. She was three year's younger than me. Her name was Jessica but people usually called her Jess. We went to a one room school near Blackwater. Were going to start this story from age sixteen. I was moving block's of hay into the cellar before the storm. My sister and my cousin Allen were moving the cow's into the barn along with the horses. My mother was moving harested crop's into the cellar. When my mother and I finished, I locked up the cellar and jogged into the house. My mother had dinner ready for all of us. It was Chicken Stew. My mother kept nervously looking out the window for my father. He had left for "work" as he call's it early this morning, he never returned. Usually he would arrive drunk with a cigar and burn mark's on his lip. We heard a huge boom. "Darn your father!" she yelled. I said, "Don't worry mother father always makes his way home and you know it if he is still out he probally took shelter in The Blackwater Hotel or even more likely the Saloon." mother said, "Don't say that Jonah, your probally right, but don't say that." My cousin Allen who was seventeen said, "Aunt Maria? (that was my mothers name) would you like me to go down to Blackwater and look for him?" mother then said, "Of course NOT you blasted fool" she yelled. My sister finished her stew along with me. I did the dishes for my mother while her and cousin Allen were looking at the storm. After I finished the dishes, I walked into my sister's room when she was playing with her doll's. I sat down on her bed and said, "Jess do you understand why were always worry about fathers whereabout's?" she said to me in response, "No I really do think it's silly father is a saint." I wanted to throw her up against the wall but I knew she was still quite ignorant on the situation. "Jess, have you ever heard the name Dutch Van Der Linde?" She said after me, "Yea a-lot of the kid's at school talk about sighting's at lunchtime. " I sighed and said in response, "Do you know who he really is?" Jess said, "No I just nod and eat my sanwhich" I almost cried having to tell her the truth. I started to stall. "You know how the good book says You Shall Not Kill?" She nodded. Well Dutch Van Der Linde doesn't obey that. He is a cold blooded evil man. Jess got up and put her toys' away. She sat back down. "Yea...? What does that have to do with father he is a saint no matter what you say Jonah." "Jess, father is... a cold blooded drunken murderer." It stung saying it but it was for the best. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU FOOL!" she yelled. "Jess calm down we need to talk to Allen. She weaped a wee bit. Jonah signaled Allen to come in. "What is it Jonah? Oh... did you..." I nodded. Allen and I sat down next to Jess. Allen said, "I know what you're going through Jess and even more does James." All of a sudden we heard a large crash and a bottle drop. "I thought I told those to skinny rancher kid's to pick my drunk skeleton home!" I heard another bottle drop. Allen rolled up his sleeves and ran out. I followed and instructed Jess to stay behind. The second crash we heard came in contact with mother. She was bleeding out on the carpet. Father was dragging her out when Allen through a vase at him which made him fall down the stair's into the mud. We sprinted toward him. I dragged mother into Jess's room and wrapped up the wound. She said she was alright and to get her some tea. After that relief we heard gunshot's. I grabbed my hunting knife and ran out. When I turned I slid and fell to see Allen shot dead on the ground. "Oh my God! You killed him! You sick little drunken skunk!" After that he hit me with the buttstock of the gun and knocked me out. About two minute's later I woke up severely rocked. I saw him beating Jessica with a rock while standing by mother's dead body. I inched toward's the revolver and finally got a hold of it. "Father... Burn you drunken fool." He looked over and that's when I shot him between the eye's. I slowly got up and covered up my wound with part of mother's dress. I carried Jessica out of the house and told her to limp over to the sheriff's office while I grab my riffle. By this time I was almost completely healed. I picked up the gun and limped after Jess. Tune in tomorrow for the next Chapter of, Jonah's Story/ Remake. ( I am actually XxGunSlinger I am remaking it here) Category:Blog posts